


Corn Hole

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood licking, By clothespins, Feeding, Felching, Fingering, Food Kink, Food Porn, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Spanking, corn cob, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan and Rick are watching a movie and then Negan gets a idea from watching his Hitman eat popcorn. Maybe that hole needs some corn...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would say what's wrong with me? Butt (hehehe) I think there's no answer nor a solution.
> 
> **This is me once again trying to top a banana ass smoothie, I feel closer but yet so far away.

Negan was munching on some popcorn, watching his killer on the couch. They were halfway through Rick's favorite movie The Godfather which Negan barely tolerated. “This is a waste of time.” Negan complained. Rick leaned into him. “You got a better idea?” He kissed his Hitman. “Yeah, we should fuck.” Turning the tv off Rick took his hand.

When Negan walked in Rick was putting on some red lacey panties and crawled onto the bed. “Give it to me.” He purred. Negan felt his cock harden when that bouncy red ass jiggled in the air. Grabbing his ping pong table he smacked Rick's ass hard, the ass scooted further towards him to receive a series of hard swats. “Should I fuck that ass or give it a big load of whatever I see fit?” Feeling his panties getting wet he turned in his back and spread his legs. “Load me up full.”

Caressing the clothed dick he groaned. “Oh killer I saw you chowing down on that popcorn and it gave me a real good idea.” Rick watched Negan's fine ass as he left the room then closed his eyes and rubbed his cock, pulling his head out of panties to massage at his slit. Returning the mob boss moaned. “Well look at that, my baby taking care of business while I'm gone.” 

Negan crawled onto the bed where Rick's head was and kissed him before traveling down to his navel and licking it, enjoying the hitched breaths he helped produce out of the other. He licked a stripe up his killers side and straddled his chest, grabbing his peeping dick head and putting it to his mouth. “Negan.” Rick moaned. Spurned on by the moaning he pushed the panties back and swallowed down Rick's whole shaft, bobbing his mouth up and down. He felt his ass being swatted at playfully and pulled off of the dick, dragging his leaking cock across Rick's stomach and groaning when he saw the trail of spit unbroken from his lips to Rick's cock.

Pushing back he put licked at the navel one more time as he got up. Breathing evenly Rick pushed his head back but didn't lift it from the bed. Negan stripped off all his clothing and went to a shopping bag and pulled out a raw corn cob. Rick gasped. Turning Negan stroked his hand up and down the vegetable. “I want to pop that ass like some popcorn.” Negan smirked.

Coming around the bed Rick felt his panties getting wetter and spread his legs as Negan took off the panties. The mob boss licked at the collected precum inside those panties then got some lube to slick up the corn. Rick's dick twitched in interest and he got a pillow and put it under his ass. “That's right baby, I'm gonna make you so full.” Feeling the tip of the corn cob at his rim Rick groaned and arched his body up which made Negan insert more in. His whole body shuddered at each kernel that twisted into his walls

“I wish that ass could get hot enough that I could make some actual popcorn.” Negan grunted. Looking at the ceiling Rick breathed in as the corn was thrusted in and out of his hole, plunging in deeper at every thrust back in. Negan stroked himself and hissed as he looked down at the end of the cob, the only part not in Rick's gaping hole. “Killer your ass is so hot right now.” Negan pinched Rick's balls then squeeze them hard. 

The mob boss left the corn cob fully emerged and went to their chest to pull out some clothespins. Licking seductively up on one he then pinched it to Rick's nipple and tugged. “Negan.” Rick bucked up and felt the cob in his ass. “Like it?” He was in the middle of nodding yes when a clothespin was applied to his other nipple and both were yanked harshly. “Those nipples are going to be red for days, you're going to remember me each time your shirt grazed your pecs.”

Rick felt his heavy cock leaking on his stomach. “Pull on those tits of yours and I got your ass.” Negan plunged the cob in and out of his ass and squeezed his balls with pressure as Rick tugged on both of his nipples. “Negan we should have done this earlier.” Stroking himself fast Negan spoke in a shaky voice. “The corn or the clothespins?”

As he asked he plunged upwards against Rick's prostate, attempting to milk him dry. Feebly Rick answered. “Both but the clothespins.” Emphasizing the point he tugged harder and cried out into the room. “Careful baby or I'll think you like it more than my cock.” Clenching down on the inserted vegetable made him feel every grove deep inside. “Never my stallion.” He gasped. The corn cob was pulled out quickly and replaced by his boyfriend’s cock that plunged in balls deep.

Rick withered as his elevated ass was ravished. Negan gave him two swift strokes upwards as he pumped into him erratically . “I got to make you come on this corn.” Negan explained as he pulled out and pushed the corn back in fully, thrusting it hard and fast, making sure his prostate was rubbed by the unsmooth surface. It was just a fraction on the painful side and with one hard tug to the clothespin on his left nipple Rick flowed over.

Negan gazed at Rick's stomach, coated in his substance and jerked himself fast. “You're so hot killer and that ass of yours shouldn't be so tight after everything I give it but it never lets me down.” Rick whined and put his feet to the bed and removed the pillow from beneath his ass. Rick moaning obscenely into the room as he tugged on his clamped nipples, showing off his softening dick and his gaping hole was all it took to make Negan cum hard into his hands.

Negan left the room and came back with a glass of water that Rick drank greedily. He removed the clothespins and applied ointment to the tender nubs. Getting a warm washrag he washed gentler than usual and kissed each square inch of his Hitman as he went. There was a glow on Negan's face as he picked up the vegetable and took it to the bathroom. Rick heard the sink faucet turn on again and water running for a while. Negan came back and turned off the lights before snuggling to his man who whined when Negan sucked abusingly on a pink and tender nipple. “Were you coated in cum?” Negan pushed him to his side to spoon him. “Hmm?” Grabbing Negan's hand and laying it on his stomach he asked. “You were at the sink a while, you had to wash off?” There was a devilish snicker. “Oh no baby. I got more plans for your tasty ass tomorrow.” Rick closed his eyes not even attempting to decipher that answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just food porn at this point.

In the morning Rick opened his eyes and felt a painful gape in his ass, it made him moan out. Negan stared at his Hitman who was enjoying the aftermath of Negan's festivities. “We eat and then I give that ass of yours another go.” Rick stood and stretched out his sore legs and ass, kneading his tender cheeks. When he went to walk Negan grasped his shoulders And pushed him to the floor. “No, you crawl like a good puppy.”

Dropping to the ground he took his time with his weary knees. He got in his puppy stance and watched Negan cook, moaning and licking at salty fingers whenever he was offered a piece of fruit. When two plates were fixed he nuzzled against Negan's leg waited to be fed. “Omelette or fruit first?” The mob boss sighed and made the decision himself when he received no answer per usual in Rick's favorite zone. Cutting off a piece of the omelette and feeding it to his killer he gave him a Eskimo kiss. “One day I'm going to get you to talk my cute little puppy.” Huffing Rick spoke quietly. “Don't wanna.” 

Rick darted his pink lips out to retrieve each offered morsel, licking salty flesh and moaning. “You are really trying to get me worked up.” Negan praised, pushing a piece of pineapple to the back of Rick's throat and getting satisfaction at the gagging the action produced. Withdrawing the finger Rick bit down, drawing blood that he lapped at. “Bad boy! Sometimes I wonder if you're going to suck me dry in another fashion.” A thigh was patted and he bent over Negan to count the swats he would get for bad behavior.

“Crawl to the bedroom!” Rick started to crawl but not before seeing his lover over a steamy pot. Being slow he finally made it to the bed and rubbed at his sore knees. Assuming Negan would be a while because he heard no footsteps he opened his night stand drawer and pulled out a picture of Carl, he had been missing him more lately. He squealed when Negan came up behind him and accidentally dropped the frame, there was no time to grasp it himself before Negan picked it up tenderly and placed it on the night stand. “I was just looking at it while I was waiting.” Rick explained thinking that a talk would take place instead of sex. “You don't have to explain, he's always on your mind and should be. I know you have been missing him more lately.”

Glassy eyes couldn't flow over because the soft voice changed to iron. “Now get your ass on our bed and give me a show of stretching yourself out on your fingers.” Rising up he spread his legs and sucked on a digit then inserted it into his walls. Stroking slowly Negan took in the scene of fingers being added and scissoring Rick's ass. Pushing his hand down he pinched hard on his still puffy and pink nipple and reached down to squeeze on his balls, it felt so good he couldn't help but stretch his legs wide and sit up on his knees, bouncing his legs into the mattress. “Look at that, pleasing yourself roughly.” Negan praised them Rick's ass was smacked hard.

Knee walking over Negan slapped a thigh then an ass cheek before pushing Rick onto all fours and licking up his hole, plunging his tongue into loosened walls. He blew cool air into the dark gape relishing in the gasp he heard before biting down on that pretty hole. Rick squealed and pushed his ass back loving it when Negan smacked against the bite. “You bite me, only fair I bite back.” He cooed as he blew more cool air in. Negan picked up a dildo and slicked it up fast. “Cum on this, ride it like a good boy.” Negan hummed in appreciation at Rick placing the toy on a pillow and ridding it effortlessly and he tugged on his balls and nipples. 

It was time for Rick and him to cum again. His boyfriend was tired but he let him know they were just “waiting for things to cool down.” The Hitman didn't get the innuendo that had his boss chuckling but he drank his water and napped off and on while Negan went through their chest, figuring what was needed to be used next in their bedroom.

Negan looked at his watch and figured things had indeed cooled down, going to his fridge he salt and peppered his treat and came back to his Hitman. “Time for me to eat.” Rick's eyes bugged out at the seasoned corn cob in Negan's hands. “Negan!” He exclaimed scandalized. His boyfriend laughed heartily and licked up Rick's cock. “Open wide.” A vision of the steamy pot from breakfast came to his mind as Negan smirked.Spreading his legs the boiled corn was pushed into his waiting hole and thrusted back and forth. Gasping at the hotness to his hole he withered. “Hot.” Negan took his own length in hand. “It's the pepper baby.”

Negan moaned at the cob that tried to pop out of his man's ass making him have to push it back in. Each push out of the hole made him moan and jerk faster on his own cock. Rick pinched on his nipples and let out several throaty gasps at the cob rubbing his prostate and the feeling of a soft substance collecting in his walls. Negan kissed the tip of his killers slit. “I'm glad I didn't get full on breakfast.” He snickered as he watched Rick's ass cream his corn.

Negan saw a glob of creamy corn fall out of Rick's ass and grunting he widened the ass around the cob and pushed it back in. Rick shuddered at the stretch to his hole and pepper burning his insides. “Shit Negan!” He cried out as the cob started to push back and forth hard and he heard wet sloshing in his ass. Pulling out the cob Negan was pleased with the end result, that cob looked like it had been nibbled clean. “Damn baby, now all I need is the final ingredient. Some cream.”

Negan pumped his shaft quickly and thumbed at his slit, watching his Hitman’s messy ass full of creamy corn. Rick's face flushed redder as he tweaked a sensitive nipple and that's all Negan needed to get a fistful of his cream. Pushing Rick up on the bed he added the cream to his already full ass and plunged fingers in deeply all the way to his prostate to mix it thoroughly. Rick grabbed on his shoulders crying out at the stimulation.

Negan smirked and licked softly at Rick's hole before breaching his tongue in and running it around his walls, tasting the best creamed corn of his life. Smacking his lips and licking the remnants off his lips he purred at his baby. “Fuck! That is damn tasty!” Then he licked in again to taste more, inserting two fingers he scoped some corn up and pushed it into Rick's mouth. The Hitman moaned as he swallowed it down. “Good?” Hazy eyes stared at him, plucking at a nipple and nodding “yes” with a smile. Running his tongue deep down the ass he sucked, getting out his final serving. Negan kissed at the now licked clean hole and sighed. “Thanks for making me a damn good side!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to damaging conversations (for them not me bc I have no shame) this will now be two chapters. Just try to guess the next one. I dare ya.


End file.
